Sensational Sherri (WWE
Sensational Sherri was a villainess in the WWF (now WWE) and WCW in the 1980s and 1990s. She was a wrestler, but was best known as an evil manager. She managed several villainous wrestlers, including Randy Savage, Ted Dibiase, and Shawn Michaels in the WWF and Ric Flair and Harlem Heat in WCW. She was known as Sensational "Queen" Sherri during her time as Randy Savage's manager. She frequently involved herself in matches and was hated by the fans who would cheer whenever she was defeated. Sherri's first client was "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Sherri began managing Savage after he was defeated by Hulk Hogan at Wrestlemania 5. They had several battles with Hogan, including the main event at Summerslam 89, but were unable to win the WWF title back from him. Shortly after this, Savage beat Hacksaw Jim Duggan to become the "King" of the WWF. Savage and Sherri were crowned King and Queen of the WWF at an in-ring coronation ceremony. Sherri and Savage went on to fued with "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes and his manager, "Sweet" Sapphire. They battled in the first ever mixed tag match at Wrestlemania 6. After dealing with Rhodes and Sapphire, The royal couple turned their attention to the new WWF champion, The Ultimate Warrior. Savage and Warrior fought a "retirement" match at Wrestlemania 7. When Savage lost the match, Sherri became enraged and began beating on Randy Savage. His former manager, Miss Elizabeth, ran down to the ring and tossed Sherri from the ring. Sensational Sherri had lost her position as queen and was forced to find a new man. Her new man was Ted Dibiase, also known as the "Million Dollar Man." She managed him through the rest of 1991 and helped him in his feud with his former bodyguard, Virgil. Sherri then moved on to guide Shawn Michaels as he began his singles career after the breakup of his friendship with his tag team partner, Marty Janetty. After managing Michaels, Sensational Sherri left the WWF and went to WCW where she managed the World Champion, Ric Flair. She changed her name to "Sensuous" Sherri and soon began helping Flair in another feud with Hulk Hogan. When Flair lost a retirement cage match against Hogan at Halloween Havoc 94, Sherri was forced to find new clients. This time, she managed Booker T and Stevie Ray, known as Harlem Heat. She guided them to the WCW tag team titles and called herself "Sister" Sherri. In 1997, Sherri left WCW and spent some time on the Independent Curcuit, mostly as a villainess. She was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2006. Gallery IMG_3234.JPG|Sensational Sherri is crowned "Queen" at her coronation 039.jpg New RG 003.jpg New RG 005.jpg New RG 006.jpg New RG 007.jpg New RG 008.jpg New RG 010.jpg New RG 012.jpg New RG 015.jpg New RG 018.jpg 107SHERRI.jpg R43.jpg IMG_3230.JPG|Sensational Queen Sherri confronts Sapphire at the 1990 Royal Rumble tumblr_njm0higvKA1tihmddo1_500.gif 013SHERRI.jpg 020SHERRI.jpg 031.jpg 043.jpg IMG_3227.JPG|Sensational Sherri at Summerslam 89 New SS 002.jpg New SS 003.jpg New SS 005.jpg New SS 008.jpg 10SS.jpg 23.jpg New SS 009.jpg 31.jpg 34.jpg 045.jpg 058.jpg 075.jpg IMG_3228.JPG|Sensational Sherri captured by Hulk Hogan at Summerslam 89 IMG_3255.JPG|Sensational Sherri in trouble! Hulk Hogan has a little fun with the villainess after defeating her men at Summerslam 89! New SS 014.jpg 133.jpg 137.jpg 167.jpg IMG 3247.jpg|A defeated villainess: Sensational Sherri gets her hair cut after being knocked out at Summerslam 89 SSFINAL.jpg New Fresno 001.jpg New Fresno 002.jpg New Fresno 004.jpg New Fresno 008.jpg New Fresno 010.jpg New Fresno 011.jpg New Fresno 012.jpg New Fresno 013.jpg New Fresno 014.jpg New Fresno 016.jpg New Fresno 018.jpg New Fresno 019.jpg New Fresno 020.jpg New Fresno 022.jpg New Fresno 023.jpg New Fresno 024.jpg New Fringe 004.jpg New Fringe 006.jpg New Fringe 007.jpg New Fringe 008.jpg New Fringe 014.jpg New Fringe 015.jpg New Fringe 017.jpg New Fringe 018.jpg New Fringe 019.jpg 50_WWE-Encyclopedia2104-1960618886.jpg New Fringe 020.jpg New Fringe 021.jpg New Fringe 023.jpg New Fringe 024.jpg New Fringe 025.jpg New Fringe 026.jpg New Fringe 027.jpg IMG_3231.JPG|Sensational Queen Sherri battles Sapphire at Wrestlemania 6 IMG_3232.JPG|Queen Sherri at Summerslam 90 IMG_3229.JPG|The Sensational Queen challenges the Ultimate Warrior at the 91 Royal Rumble Warrior001.jpg Warrior002.jpg Warrior003.jpg Warrior004.jpg Warrior005.jpg Warrior006.jpg Warrior007.jpg Warrior008.jpg Warrior009.jpg Piper001.jpg Piper002.jpg Piper003.jpg Piper004.jpg Piper005.jpg Piper006.jpg Piper007.jpg Piper008.jpg Piper009.jpg Piper010.jpg Piper011.jpg Piper012.jpg Duggan001.jpg Duggan002.jpg Duggan003.jpg Duggan004.jpg Duggan005.jpg IMG_3235.JPG|Miss Elizabeth throws Sensational Queen Sherri out of the ring at Wrestlemania 7! IMG_3236.JPG|Sensational Sherri managing "The Million Dollar Man" Ted Dibiase IMG_3238.JPG|Sensational Sherri and Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania 8 IMG_3240.JPG|Sherri and Shawn at Summerslam 92 Sensational Sherri RR 1992.png|The evil Sherri at Royal Rumble 1992 IMG_3244.JPG|"Sensuous" Sherri hits a splash on Hulk Hogan at Bash at the Beach 94 LSI_DVD_RECORDER_VOLUME-5.jpg IMG_3243.JPG|Humiliated! Sensuous Sherri gets stripped to her underwear at Halloween Havoc 94! sentational sherri.jpg sentational sherri (3).jpg sentational sherri (15).jpg sentational sherri (11).png sentational sherri (9).jpg Madusa001.jpg Madusa002.jpg Madusa003.jpg Madusa004.jpg Madusa005.jpg Madusa006.jpg Madusa007.jpg Madusa008.jpg Madusa009.jpg Madusa010.jpg Madusa011.jpg Madusa012.jpg Madusa013.jpg Madusa014.jpg Madusa015.jpg IMG_3245.JPG|"Sister" Sherri as manager of Harlem Heat IMG_3246.JPG|Sister Sherri on her way to the ring with Harlem Heat's WCW tag team titles Category:1980s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Cape Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Deceiver Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Garter Belt Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Queen Category:Sports Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Wrestling Heel